The Reason
by Banana Flavored Lemonade
Summary: Lorelai explains to Rory just why she skipped out on her wedding.. it's something i think every LL fan has thought of. Rory/Lorelai Hinted at L/L but not explored in this fic.. only a short one shot i thought up late at night.R&R Please.xx Rebecca


THE REASON

'I'm sure.' I muttered as I lye on my back next to Rory. ' I did love him but it just wasn't enough.'

'Why wasn't it enough?' Rory persisted.

'Because I can't marry someone I love less than someone else.' I admitted guiltilly.

'WHAT!' Hollered rory, sitting up abruptly. I closed my eyes tight for a second, waiting for the second wind I knew was coming. 'Who could you possibly love more than the man you were willing to marry?'

'Someone I know you love too...' I answered vaguely.

'Who?'

'I'm not going to tell you because I know you'll be mad.' I said while slowly sitting up.

'Is it dad?' I shook my head, no. 'Is it trevor from three years ago.?'

I looked at her puzzled. I didn't know that she'd ever gotten that attached to any guy I had dated apart from Max.' You loved trevor?' I asked then I thought again. 'Wait, you remember trevor?'

Rory nodded. 'He was one of the only ones I actually got to know. You always kept me away from them, you know the rules.' She explained.

'Well I can guarantee you that this is someone you love and I love and I've NEVER dated him.' I said moving to lye back down again. 'Go to sleep now, i'm tired and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.'

As I lay there I glanced over at rory who's eyes were closed. Assuming she was asleep I closed my eyes and resigned myself to the idea of sleep. Before I could fully fall into the black hole of unconciousness Rory sprung up, startling me awake. Reaching over me she switched on the light, filling the room with an orange glow.

'TELL ME IT ISN'T LUKE!' Rory demanded very loudly.

As I knew I couldn't deny it I simply gazed up at her trying to plaster an innocent look on my face but I think I failed and just looked guilty because she let out a frustrated growl and climbed out of the bed. Tugging the duvet cover off of me and leaving only a sole sheet as cover she dragged it and her pillows over to the other corner of the room and set up to camp out for the nght.

I knew she was close to the point where she would blow up at me so I let her be, deciding to just talk to her in the morning.

THE NEXT MORNING...

I sleepily rolled over and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up. After ten minutes of wishing I had my own personal coffee-atron like off of Wallace and Grommit I was finally ready to face the world. Okay so I don't know if they actually made one of those but it sure as hell sounded like a good idea to me now. I wanted to make a machine that poured freshly made coffee into your mouth the second you woke up.

Suddenly remembering the fight i'd had with Rory last night I sat up, searching the room for her. Finally my eyes fell on a flowery blanket covered lump on the floor near the bathroom door. 'Rory?' I whispered.

The lump moved and rolled over, exposing a gorgeous face that could make any day better.

'Rory, hunny, you awake or you just moving?' I asked. She'd always been a mover. When she was a baby she had to be put in one of those pillows that stopped the baby from rolling over. I think that by the time she was able too be taken out of it to sleep we'd moved to the inn and i'd forgotten it. The first night we'd been there I slept with her in my bed and woke at two in the morning to her lying upside down on my stomach.

'Yeah i'm awake.' She mumbled, rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep.

'You ready to talk about this yet?' I asked softly, not wanting to rush her.

'Yeah' she said, coming up and climbing into bed with me, dragging the warm duvet over the both of us.

'So what you wanna know?' I said, smoothing her hair down as she curled into my side as if she were still a little girl.

'Why Luke?'

'Because he's Luke. He's been there for me through everything. He knows me better than anyone in the world except you.' I answered as I looked down at her with a slightly watery smile plastered on my face.

'But it's Luke. What if things go wrong. We'll lose him.' She said with a watery frown on her face. I knew this would end badly.

'I know babe but he's the perfect guy. He just loooves you and he gets me. How can I resist that.' I pleaded with her, hoping for approval, considering I couldn't date someone that she knew without disturbing her life. 'And I promise you that he'll always be there for us. If not us, you. Always you, don't you remember when he promised you that years ago?'

'Yeah I remember.' She said like a child.

'Well you keep remembering that. I'm not gonna moving in on him straight away but I will eventually.'

'Okay.' She said resignedly. 'But can we go back to sleep, I didn't sleep too well last nigh. I don't like fighting with you.'

'Of course babe. Scooch over, the mummy needs some loving.' I said, hugging Rory tightly against me.

After sleeping for two hours more we both woke up and started getting ready for the day. Proceeding to go take a tour of harvard we checked out and drove the three hours back to Stars Hollow.

As we drove past the diner Rory looked in through the window and watched as Luke served his customers. Turning back to me she asked the innevitable question. 'So when are you going to tell him?'

'Soon babe. Soon.' I smiled.

'Good because I really want a new bookshelf and i'm sure he'll be more willing to build me one if your dating him.' She said, smiling right back at me.

'Yeah, men always do take orders better when they're getting some...' I said, looking over to Rory, expecting the reaction she gave. A cringe that made me laugh. Yep, I was going to have fun with this. That is until I tell him... soon.


End file.
